Protect Me
by Lyrical Angel
Summary: Bella isn't your normal girl. She's the key to protecting the human race. Sent to earth with a mission, her Guardian just happens to be Emmett Cullen. When you mix supernatural races, things don't always go smoothly. If you add an unexpected romance, things can get harder. Will Bella be able to focus on her sole purpose on Earth, or will she lose her way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only on the plot of this story.**

* * *

I gripped Emmett's cold marble hand as tightly as possible. He looked down at me with a smile, instantly calming some of my nerves. He turned down an almost invisible path and my breathing stopped. Em gave a slight chuckle. "Breathe, Tinkerbella. You know I won't let anyone hurt you." I took a deep breath, nodding at him. He squeezed my hand and drove up the long driveway slowly.

The house, which came into view pretty quickly was amazing. Big, open, beautiful. I was so focused on every little detail that I didn't even notice Emmett had parked the car until he was opening my door for me and helping me out. Fear started to settle in me again and I grabbed his hands.

"Come on, Bella-boo," He said gently. I shook my head, terrified.

"I'm scared, Emmy."

He wrapped his arms around me in a giant bear-hug. "Don't be. You know I won't let anyone hurt you."

"But what if-"

"No 'what if' crap. Do you trust me?" He asked, bending down to look me in the eyes. I stared at him, searching his golden irises for any doubt. I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my face against the curve of his shoulder and neck. He picked me up easily. Even though I looked to be about twelve years old, I only came up to about Emmett's belly-button. I never realized just how tiny my body would be until I met him.

I shifted a little, but kept my head resting on his shoulder. He rocked me back and forth for a little bit just like he would a child, which I technically was. I could hear people talking, but it was obvious they hadn't heard me yet.

"I love you, Emmy." I breathed quietly.

"And I love you, Bella." He placed me back on my feet and took my hand in his again. "Hey, everyone! I'm home!" He boomed, causing the vampires on the inside to give a mix of reactions. "Meet me in the dining room! Family meeting!" His voice, which was normally light and playful, was all serious now. He opened the door and led me inside. I stayed behind him, hidden behind his body. He led me through the house at a human pace.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," An angrily worried voice spoke up. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how scared we all were, especially me? Alice couldn't see you in her visions anymore! And when you didn't come back home right away I thought you were dead!"

"Alice couldn't see me?" He asked, pausing so that I almost ran into him. He sent me a apologetic smile over his shoulder and I just smiled back at him.

"I still can't." Another voice, presumably Alice, spoke up. "Well, I mean I kind of can. You're all blurry and out of focus though. I can't get a clear picture on you."

"Interesting," was his only reply.

"Don't avoid my question, Emmett! I swear if you don't answer me right now we're not having sex for at least two months, maybe longer." The first voice seethed, her relief over Emmett's safety apparently fleeting. Emmett stiffened a bit at her threat. My brow furrowed as I tried to figure out what she meant.

I placed my free hand on his back, sending my question to him mentally. He froze mid-step before we could enter the dining room. I could just barely see the figures who were sitting around the table. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He just shook his head and pushed me around the corner discreetly. I frowned at him.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" A male voice spoke up this time. He sounded slightly worried, but more humorous. His voice was pretty, if not slightly quiet. "Are you going into shock at the thought of not having sex?" There it was again! Sex. I sent him my question again, this time with a little more strength behind it.

"Um, guys? Can we not mention or talk about sex. Please?" His voice was strained. The people in the room laughed at that. "I'm serious, guys. Please don't." That shut everyone up. I peeked around the doorway quickly to see everyone's reactions. They were all amused albeit a little intrigued as to why.

"Of course, Emmett." Another worried male voice said. He wasn't like the first voice. This voice was deeper and more, I don't know, leader like?

"Thank you, Carlisle." Was all Emmett said.

"Now, what is this family meeting about? You've got me very curious and I'm pretty sure everybody else, especially Rosalie, wants to know what you had to keep a secret from all of us." I heard the first voice, Rosalie, say a mumbled 'you got that right' and Emmy just stood in the door way. I frowned at the upsetting feelings coming from someone in the room. They were very conflicted about Emmy's return.

"Do you guys want the full story or the abridged version?"

"Abridged, please." That was Carlisle again.

"Okay, well," Emmy shifted, slightly uncomfortable. I sent him a little wave of comfort and he relaxed. "I'm not one hundred percent vampire. I have to drink blood to survive, but I'm not just a vampire. I'm a Guardian. Only I didn't realize I was still one until about a week ago when I literally _had_ to leave. I didn't know what was going on until I got there, and then it all clicked for me when I saw her." I could hear the smile in his voice and I felt warm all over again. Emmy was mine.

Well, I guess he wasn't _all_ mine. As far as I could see, he was this Rosalie women's other half. The bond they shared was almost as thick as his and mine, but instead of a brilliant gold color, theirs was a deep pinkish color. Our bond was that he was my Guardian, my protector. It was his assignment, so to say. But the relationship between a Guardian and their charge was deep, unbreakable, and complete. It wasn't a lover sort of relationship. It was closer than that. Without one or the other, life would be blank, meaningless, and just _wrong_. It would feel like a part of them had died. Okay, it would only be that way until the charge (me) was old enough and fully completed their mission on this earth and no longer needed the protection of their Guardian. After that, they still have that deep bond, but if they were separated, it wouldn't affect anything.

"_Her?" _Rosalie's voice was a cold shriek of outrage. I peeked around the corner carefully, making sure no one would see me. A very pretty blonde lady was on her feet in less than a second and she was yelling. "Who is this _her_, Emmett?" Rosalie was glaring at Emmett with such hatred that I got scared. She wouldn't hurt Emmy, would she?

"Rosie, babe," Emmett said, trying to talk to her and explain. She didn't want to talk though. I saw her choice a second before she flung herself across the table at him. Her teeth sunk into his neck and her hands pulled at his arm until it came clean off. Tears started to fill my eyes at the scene and a sense of anger that didn't belong to me filled my body.

Emmy's eyes were flashing with cold fury and he threw Rosalie off him. He hissed in pain as her teeth tore out of his hard skin. His arm was thrown on the ground right in front of my hiding spot. I stared at it in horror. How could this woman, who was supposed to be his soul mate, do this to him? The tears that had already filled my eyes spilled over and I felt a deep sense of hurt. I picked up the body part carefully, and stepped around the corner, looking at him. Nobody had noticed me yet. Everyone was to fixated on Rosalie who was picking herself off the ground.

"Emmy?" I said, locking my eyes with his. He was at my side in a flash, his good arm wrapped around me tightly and he bent down to lips pressed to my head. I lifted the arm to the gaping hole in his arm. He hissed in pain and I flinched as it fused back together. Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed the spot gently. He smiled at me picked me up. I kissed his neck as well and watched as it healed up without a trace of a scar. "All better?"

"All better, sweetie." He said, stroking my hair. I nodded and wiggled out of his arms. When my feet touched the floor, he held me tightly against his side. I looked around the room, taking in the different faces and reactions. A tall blonde man in a doctor coat, most likely Carlisle considering he looked the most leader-ly. Next to him was a beautiful woman with a very motherly figure. I assumed she was his mate by the way she held his hand. After her was a short, black haired pixie looking girl who was presumably Alice, and a tall boy with messy bronze hair. They looked like they were simply friends. Rosalie was in the middle of everybody.

Then there was the last one. A very tall man with shaggy blonde curls. He was like a cowboy. The only thing missing was a cowboy hat, a horse, and the signature cowboy boots. His eyes were a gold color, like everyone else in the room, but they looked a shade darker than everyone else. Either way, his expression matched everyone else. Shock, confusion, worry.

"Are you aware that you are holding a child by your side, Emmett?" That was the bronze haired guy. I recognized his voice as the first man who had spoken.

"Yes. I'm completely aware of this, Edward." Emmett said to him, leading me toward an open chair. He pulled it out and sat down, pulling me on his lap. I sat quietly, observing the ties to everyone and gauging everyone's emotions and feelings on the subject. There was a bright white tie that bound everyone together. Family. Also there were a few pink ties between the mates and varying degrees of orange for how close they were friendship wise. I couldn't see ties to me, but that's okay. I wasn't meant to see what relationships I would have until they had already formed. The only one that was allowed was the one to Emmett, so I would know I was safe with him.

"Would you care to explain?"

Before Emmy could speak, I decided to say something. I didn't want them mad at him because of me. It wasn't his fault anyway. "I'm sorry that Emmy had to leave you all without an explanation. I'm also sorry that it was because of me that you were all very worried about him."

"It's not your fault, sweetie." Emmett said, stroking my hair. I just rolled my eyes at him, making sure to look at everyone else. My eyes landed on Rosalie who looked kind of shocked.

"Please don't be mad at him, miss Rosalie. You two are made for each other. I haven't seen a lovers bond as strong as you two have and I would hate to be the reason that you to are experiencing a knot right now." Tears filled my eyes at the thought and Emmett flinched at that, a frown coming up on his normally cheerful face.

"Tinkerbella, it's alright. Don't you worry about anything, okay? I promise me and Rose aren't experiencing a knot. Right, Rosalie?"

"Um, yeah. We aren't experiencing a knot. Who are you exactly?" Her beautiful face was filled with shock, though her emotions told me she was also melting at the sight of me. She had never had children, and considering that I was technically a child, she must be excited. Plus she was Emmett's mate, which meant she could either be a mother to me, a sister to me, or just a best friend. I gave a small smile as my Guardian ruffled my hair.

"This is Bella, everyone. Bella this is everyone. The lady by Carlisle's side is Esme. She's kinda like our mother, so I'm sure she'll love you just as much. The blonde cowboy over there is Jasper. He's our resident War Lord. No mate, but his closest friend is probably Alice, considering that's how he joined our little family. You know everyone else." I nodded, giving a small wave. My eyes landed on Jasper's again but quickly looked away.

"How does she know who we are, brother, when we didn't even know who she was?"

"I listened to your voices. The only ones I hadn't heard names to match was Miss Esme's and Mister Jasper's." I said, directing my answer to Rosalie. "May I have a turn to speak? I don't want Emmy to have to do all the talking because it's my fault that he had to leave everyone so abruptly and worry you all."

"Oh course, Bella." Carlisle said, motioning for everyone to sit down. Most of the family sat away from, which made me sad. Emmett kissed my head, sensing the feelings coming from me. He was in so many ways like a father to me that it made me smile. I knew even when I outgrew my need for a protector that he would still watch over me. Rosalie came and sat, rather hesitantly, next to us. Jasper leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his body.

Before I could actually explain myself, my stomach let out a loud gurgle. My cheeks flamed red as everyone let out either a laugh or an 'awh' from the display. I turned to Emmett, ducking my head. He grinned like I had just done the cutest thing ever. I sensed a bit of mischief coming from him, but didn't pay attention to it.

"Could I also have some food?"

"Coming right up, Belly-bye. How about a big rare steak? I'll even get you a big bottle of that, umm, juice you need to drink." He said, scooping me up and walking towards the kitchen. Esme and Rose ran out of the room laughing. Emmett spoke to them quickly, presumably giving them directions on what to grab from the car.

It took about seven minutes for everything but my drink to be prepared. Emmett didn't want me to drink it in front of everyone just yet, even though he knew I needed it. He told me we would go to his room for it. I just rolled my eyes. I was to live with these people, they should know what my diet was and what I needed to survive on this earth.

As I was finishing me food, Edward spoke up. "So, Bella," He said, leaning his arms on the counter. Everyone in the room had either stood or sat near me to watch me eat. If I wasn't used to my Guardian doing it already, I would have been very creeped out by them all. "If you don't mind me asking... What are you?"

I smiled at him, opening my mouth to yawn. Blood always made me tired. I would need my juice and sleep, so I might as well get this over with now. Emmett had already taken my plates away and was now scooping me up. "I'm not human that's for sure, but I'm not like you either. What's the word you guys call us, Em?"

He didn't say anything, just hoisted me up. I snapped my fingers, yawning again. "Oh! That's right. I'm what you guys would call an angel!"

* * *

**A/N: So I'll explain more in the next chapter, but this isn't going to be a religious type of fic. She's an angel but that's about all the mention of Heaven or Hell or anything else like that in this fic. ****This is just an idea I came up with. Let me know what you think. I can't make any guarantees about updating, but I will definitely try my hardest to update as soon as I can if you like this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

They whispered, probably unaware that I could still here them. My little announcement must have shocked them because they hadn't said anything. My Guardian had left the room quickly, telling them that I needed sleep. He had taken me up to what I assumed was his and Rosalie's room and laid me gently on the big bed.

"I'm thirsty, Em. Can I have my juice now?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. He nodded and took a bottle of the clear liquid out from the bag. I chugged it easily, enjoying the ambrosia that slid down my throat. When it was gone he kissed my head and left the room. I didn't sleep right away. Instead I just laid there and listened to the vampires below me talk rather loudly.

Eventually I nodded off, dreaming of something inconsequential. My dream was filled with colors. Reds, oranges, pinks, and blues. It was like a giant butterfly. Actually I think it was a butterfly. I sat up, stretching my arms above my head. The house was quiet below me, which didn't worry me. I could sense everyone's energy, and Emmett couldn't leave me.

The bed I laid on was so soft that I almost didn't want to get up. But I did. I slipped down the side, my feet touching the wooden floor beneath me silently. Slowly, so not to make Emmett come running to me, I crossed the bedroom and opened the door. Something I hadn't been expecting waited for me in the hallway.

"Oh!" I said. How had I missed the energy of someone right outside my bedroom. The tall, blonde cowboy. He had a curious look on his face. He blinked in surprise as I spoke. It was like he wasn't expecting me to be up. How long had I slept for?

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I thought I heard something and came to check it out." I nodded, wide eyed. Up close he was really pretty. His hair was messy, but in a cute way. "Would you like to go back downstairs?" He questioned. Again, all I could do was nod. He gave me a small smile and held out his big hand.

I gave him a shy smile in return and placed my hand in his giant one. He straightened up a little bit, reminding me that he was only a few inches shorter than Emmett. He was scarier than Emmett though, more intimidating. I think it was probably the quietness that always surrounded him. We walked down the hallway, toward the stairs, with me walking slightly behind him. As we walked down the stairs, everyone came into view slowly.

Rosalie and Emmett were looking at each other, not speaking, just looking. I had to look away. The pink tie that bound them together was full and strong. Would I get the chance to find that before I had to go on my mission? I could only hope I guess. Carlisle and Esme were curled up next to each other, reading books. Edward and Alice were playing some sort of game. They all looked up as Jasper cleared his throat. I hid behind his legs slightly, wanting to get away from the stares.

"Bell! Come here! I want you to officially meet Rosie." She smiled at me, holding her arms open. It looked like she was waiting to greet her daughter, something that I really liked. I stepped forward hesitantly, gaining courage as she nodded and smiled wider. My hand was still clutching Jasper's so he had to move forward with me. He was the one who finally let go of my hand, allowing Rosalie to pull me into her arms.

I curled up into her, climbing on top of her lap like any child would. Which is technically what I was. My body looked like I was a small twelve year old, but really I would be considered pretty young by human years. I had only been on this earth for about two weeks at the most. Since I wasn't human, I knew enough about this spinning planet to know how to use my body, but I was just a baby in many other ways.

"Did you have a nice nap, Bella?" Carlisle asked me, putting his book down. I nodded at him. "Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? Would you like a blanket or more food?" I shook my head this time.

"I didn't tell them anything, Bellarina. So whenever your ready, their ready to listen." Emmett, leaned back, watching me and his mate with a smile on his face. Everyone else look at me curiously. Jasper had gone back to standing against the back wall while everyone else stayed put.

"Well, as you all now know, I'm an angel. And Emmy is my Guardian." They nodded and I sensed the confusion. "Guardians are a certain type of humans who are born physically stronger and normally taller than everyone else. They're are only three lines of Guardians still around today, and Emmett is one of them. So far, I believe I'm to be his only charge, but I'm not positive. Anyway, his family was born to protect my kind."

Edward raised his hand slowly. "If your an angel, your physically stronger than all of us, right? So why would you need his protection?"

"I need Emmett, because while I maybe stronger, I'm far to young. I don't even know my full purpose on earth yet. And all the powers I will need haven't yet developed, leaving me vulnerable to those who want to kill me. That's why I need Emmett." He nodded. "Now, I didn't really know when I was coming. All I really remember was one day waking up curled on the floor of an abandoned house. I walked outside and wandered around for a little bit before I saw him, pushing his way through the crowd coming right at me. It wasn't until I saw the gold line linking us that I understood."

"Yeah. You should have seen her. She looked ready to bolt for a few seconds there."

Jasper spoke up this time, which surprised me. "He was gone for two weeks. What you described sounded like a day."

I shrugged, looking at Emmett. "It was a day. It was actually more like four hours. I don't remember how I got here, but I vaguely remember opening a door, and laying down to fall asleep. Sleeping is sort of a defense mechanism for my kind. We arrive at a safe place, we sleep, and when our Guardian gets close enough to us, we wake up. Technically I was supposed to wait for him in the house, but it's confusing when you're by yourself."

They nodded. "Anything else?"

"Why are you here?" Jasper may or may not have meant his words to come out harsh, but they did. And to me, it was like an accusation. _Why are you here?_ It's not like I had much say in the matter. I didn't ask for this to be my time, or for my Guardian to have a family that wouldn't understand me. I didn't want to tear him away from those he loves though, so of course I said he should bring me back.

My bottom lip quivered a bit, giving away how hurt I felt. Emmett, of course, was the first one to notice my feelings. He shot himself across the room, pinning Jasper to the wall, growling at him. They all looked shocked at the movement. A headache started to make itself known in my head.

"Emmett, let go of Jasper. Now." He stepped away, but didn't stop growling. Jasper fixed his shirt and gave me an appreciative look. "I'm sorry if my being here is upsetting. Emmett offered to take me somewhere else but I didn't want to take him away from his family and let them think he was dead. This was obviously a mistake, and I apologize for it. We can be gone by morning light, if you wish."

I stood up, disentangling myself from Rosalie's hold. Emmett never took his eyes off Jasper's wide ones. Even when I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was okay, he picked me up all while never stopping to glare at his brother. I moved my body in front of Jasper's, blocking him from view. Behind me I could feel his relief.

"You can't leave! I refuse to let either of you just leave!" Rosalie shouted, on her feet. Behind her even the others looked upset. My own eyes widened at that. Nobody looked relieved at the fact that we could leave and they could be a normal family again.

"I agree with Rosalie, Bella. We talked while you slept, and we all agreed that after hearing the whole story, that we should vote about the next course of action," Carlisle said. I nodded, not bothering to move from Emmett's arms. He wouldn't let me down anyway. "Now, do you know what this missions of yours is and how many people would be after you?"

"I don't know my whole mission. It's something about protecting humans though. For the second part of your question, I don't know. It all depends, really. If people know what I am, that can cause problems. With every angel who is down here is at least three enemies who want to destroy us."

They nodded, taking everything I had told them in. Rosalie was the first one to vote officially. "I say yes. I will not let my mate run off somewhere, and I would like the chance to get to know Bella better."

"I agree with Rose, Carlisle. I think that Bella will be a huge part of our future and can quiet possibly keep us safer from the Volturi." Alice said. She gave me a shy little grin and I smiled back at her. The way she looked at me was like a friend or an aunt. It was a great feeling, really. One by one everyone voted yes. Finally it was Jasper's turn. If he didn't want me here, I would leave. Everyone need to be in agreement to this.

He watched me quietly, before taking a step closer. Emmett growled until I placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say what I did so harshly. I only meant to know why you had chosen our home when it might not be safe."

"That is okay, Jasper. I forgive you."

He smiled a truly brilliant smile. "Then I would love it if you would do us the honors of staying with us."

"Then we will stay." I whispered. Everyone came around me and Emmett, hugging us tightly. The angels never did things like this. Most of them were to focused on training, or preparing for their next mission to love. This was a family though, and the love crashed over me in waves. I knew that they would protect me from whatever would come in the future. When they backed away I smiled at everyone. This was the beginning of my earthly life and if I had the Cullen family with me, I was sure I could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: So I have to say that I loved reading the reviews that you guys left me! And all the favorites :) You guys are great! I had someone leave me a question about Bella's age so I thought I'd clear it up. Bella is physically twelve years old. I hope you all like this chapter. The next chapter is going to be more in the future. I don't really want to write while she was growing up, so I'm fast forwarding to more exciting parts. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Izzy!" A voice said, breaking though my dreams. I didn't do anything, just remained still with my eyes closed. Maybe if I pretended to still be asleep, they would believe me. My hopes were dashed when two hands tickled my sides, causing me to scream bloody murder before choking of into hysterical laughter.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" I pleaded, slapping the hands away. Uncontrollable giggles left my mouth as the unrelenting fingers continued their torture. "I'm up, I'm up!"

My limbs flailed around, trying to stop the tickling. There were two deep chuckles, which told me at least two of the guys were tickling me. I searched for Emmett's energy, but didn't find it anywhere in the house, which meant he was probably out hunting with Rosalie or something. I knew he couldn't be to far, but I started to panic. My lungs were slowly running out of air, causing my chest to grip in pain. "G-guys! S-s-stop!" I gasped. They failed to notice my wheezing. Black spots started to pop in my vision. "C-c-c-can't. B-b-b-reathe!"

Suddenly the hands were gone and gentle hands were sitting me up, forcing my head between my knees. "You idiots!" Em yelled. "When she says she can't breathe, you don't keep tickling her!" I gasped, inhaling the pure cold air again and again. There were a few groans as the two men picked themselves up off the floor. I looked up then, finally able to breathe properly. Emmett was glaring at both Edward and Jasper. They looked sheepish and reluctant.

I stretched my arms above me, causing my tank top to rise above my stomach, exposing a strip of skin. "Well, gentlemen, thank you for almost killing me first thing in the morning. It's always such a lovely way to wake up. Now if you would kindly leave my room so I can change?" They both nodded, leaving in a hurry due to Emmett who was still in Guardian mode.

My hand patted his cheek. This was so routine by now, it was kind of funny to think about. After that fateful day almost six years ago, things had started out rough. Due to the fact that I wasn't human, I didn't know a lot of things. Like how to act for one. When somebody did something that I wasn't used to, or said careless things in front of me, I would get emotional. Getting to scared or to sensitive normally would send Emmett into a Guardian frenzy.

Nobody was allowed to touch me, not even Rose. Then once things got calmer, it was my job to coax him out of his mood. This process took a while to get used to, and there was quiet a lot of trial and error. The boys had to play a little nicer until I figured out that they were, in fact, just playing and not actually trying to kill each other. Slowly everyone got used to my habits and quirks.

Then there was the fact that my powers were still settling in and developing. Angels needed powers to complete their missions. Since I didn't know exactly what mine was, or when it was, I didn't know what powers I would get. I also didn't know when I would get them. Which made being a 'normal' kid difficult.

Rose had actually ended up homeschooling me. Since I was more advanced than regular kids anyway, things were much to easy for me and I passed everything within a week. This gave me more lessons to train with Emmett. All the training slowly helped me gain control over my emotions. Now the only times I every get really panicky and scared is when I feel like I'm helpless.

A small smile crossed my face as I thought about the past years. Bonds had started to appear to me the more I got to know everyone. Esme was like an aunt in a lot of ways. Carlisle was like an uncle. Edward and Alice were my brother and sister. Rosie and Emmy my parents. Then you had Jasper. He was like the wild card in the family. Some days he was like a brother, other days he was like a best friend. The bond that connected us always changed from white for family, to orange for friendship.

Not that I would tell anyone this, not even Rose or Emmett, but I was starting to develop a slightly embarrassing crush on Jasper. He didn't treat me as if I was made of glass like some of the others did. He was the one who got yelled at by my Guardian the most actually, because he was always doing something.

There was a knock on my door. "Coming!" I sang, leaping off my bed gracefully and dancing across my messy floor. I opened the door to see Rose. I smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. She pressed a kiss to my head, causing me to smile. Even though almost six years had passed since I joined this earth, I was still small for my age. I came up to about Rose's shoulder, and the middle of Emmett's chest.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting for you on the counter." She said, coming to grab Emmett. "And pick up your room. Nobody likes a pigsty."

"It's not a pigsty! It's perfectly organized and I know where everything is!" I claimed, sticking my tongue out at her. Rose just rolled her eyes. Em on the other hand let out a booming laugh and ruffled my hair on his way past. "Emmy!" I cried, slapping his hand away. They both chuckled and left my room, closing the door behind them. I huffed, moving to grab a pair of shorts, a grey tank top and grey converse. My bottle of juice laid on the top of my dresser, courtesy of Emmett. I chugged it down, before tossing the bottle back on the dresser.

Why I had to drink it in my room instead of with everyone else I don't know. They all knew it was a part of my survival, and they didn't mind anymore. I flopped on my bed to scope out the damage. There was clothes everywhere, which made me smile. Everyone had been worried I wouldn't be like a normal teenage girl. In many ways, I wasn't. Other ways, like keeping a room clean, I definitely was.

I laid down on my stomach, crossing my feet in the air behind me and reached down to get a magazine by my bed. Once I was settled, I lifted my wrist, levitating the objects littering the floor. A tiny flick of the wrist folded the clothes and a wave of my hand sent them to the correct places quickly. The whole process took no longer than a few flips of my page.

"You know, darling, I don't think that's what Rosalie meant when she said to clean your room." My head snapped up to find Jasper leaning against the door frame of my now open door. I launched myself off the bed at him, screaming his name. He laughed, catching me up in his arms. "Well someone's excited to see me."

His smirk sent flames to my cheeks, causing him to laugh again. "Shut up, Jazzy." I mumbled, looking down. He laughed and hoisted me up onto his shoulders, poking the bare skin on my legs. "Let's go! I'm kind of hungry here."

I could sense his mischief, which made me smile. "As you wish." That made me smile insanely. He took off, running at vampire speed, down the stairs. I screamed in exhilaration. Nothing on earth could compare to running with a vampire, eyes open. If you've never done it, I definitely recommend it.

We were in the kitchen in less than two seconds. I didn't bother to move to get my food. I just used my powers to bring it to me. Rosalie sighed.

"You know, Bella, you shouldn't use your powers so often." I took a bite of the pop-tart she had toasted for me.

"Why not?" I asked after I swallowed the raspberry flavored food. "It's not like you guys aren't used to it."

Emmett grabbed me off Jasper's shoulders, setting me down on the floor and handing me messenger bag filled with something. He also handed me my I-phone with the Batman case. "We may be used to it, but since the humans aren't you should learn to control it."

"I'm not near any humans."

He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. Jasper hopped on the counter, taking a sip of the blood in my cup. I poked my tongue out at him and he laughed. "We're moving, Bella. And I decided that you need to learn why you are protecting this race. Which means you are going to High School with us."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? She's seventeen in this chapter. Sorry that it's not that exciting. More excitment will be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think and/or something you guys want to happen. I'm all for ideas. Thanks for reading everyone! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

I grumbled as the car pulled up in front of the high school. It had been nearly two weeks since my Guardian had dropped the 'school bomb' on me, and now here we were in Forks, Washington. Even with the music up to the point people outside turned to look at us, I could still hear everyone's conversations perfectly clear. I was in the front seat of Emmett's jeep. Jasper was in the backseat, humming to whatever song was on the radio at the moment. Rose had decided to take her own car while Edward and Alice had decided to carpool. Emmett pulled into a parking spot quickly, making me slam into the door painfully.

"Sorry, Belly-boo. I wanted to get it before Eddie grabbed it," he said, smiling. I grumbled out a reply, rubbing my side. My eyes traveled around the parking lot, taking in the groups of human students. They were all talking about us, trying to see into our windows. Edward was the first to climb out of his car before moving to Alice's door to open it for her. I smiled at the show of manners. The whispers increased at that. Rosalie was next, making the emotions of just about everyone go from petty jealousy to lust. "Relax, Bella. We'll wait until you're ready to come out." Emmett said, kissing my forehead, before hopping out of the car and pulling Rose in for a kiss that screamed possession.

Jasper got out next. I expected him to walk over to Alice and Edward, but he just leaned against my car door, casually waiting for me. The kids outside had a wide variety of emotions and their conversations were starting to grow quieter. It drove me insane, honestly. Why did I have to be here? My family all stood around the car. Everyone had varying degrees of nervousness that I knew wasn't because of going to school. I sighed again. It was good to know that they would at least be watching out for me. I leaned my head against the cold window, causing the tall cowboy outside to turn around and glance at me. He had care in his eyes. Our bond right now was a deep shade of orange at this moment. I nodded at him. This weak act wasn't going to cut it here in the human world. I needed to toughen up and put the big girl panties on.

With an almost invisible smile, Jasper opened the car door for me. There was a silence that surrounded our corner of the parking lot as I climbed out of the car with Jasper's helping hand. Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground was when all the noise started back up. For the first time since joining my little family, I felt bad for Edward and his mind reading ability. Just listening to their whispers were enough to make me want to throw myself back in the Jeep and go home. Emmett sensed this of course, and ruffled my hair. Jasper pulled me protectively into his side, almost as if sheltering me from the human teenagers. It was odd, but sweet.

"Ready for your first day of High School, Tinkerbella?"

"Do I have the option of saying no?"

"Nope!" He said, popping the 'p' like a child. I sighed, trying to find a way to hide myself more in Jasper's side. I could feel his body shake with suppressed laughter, which made me grin just a little bit. "Now let's go get those schedules. This is going to be really interesting to see what classes everyone has."

A thought struck me and I froze, halfway through the parking lot. Everyone's eyes, and conversations, were still on me and my family. "How will any of us have the same classes if we aren't in the same grades? I can't go to classes alone!"

Alice, who was actually the calmest one out of the bunch surprisingly, just grinned at me. "Don't you worry about a thing Bella. It's all going to work out just fine. Now lets go, everyone. Can't keep the Forks High waiting on us, can we?"

We followed her because we all knew it was pointless arguing with Alice. I noted that I was easily the shortest person here. Even tiny five-foot-one-inch Alice was taller than my small human body. Almost immediately self-doubt set into my system. Would these kids make fun of me because of that? That would be just my luck, of course. My very first day of school ever and I everyone would make fun of me.

Someone must have noticed, because suddenly my whole family was walking rather protectively around me. Jasper's arm around me was a little tighter, and his body a tiny bit stiffer too. I didn't understand until we came stepped in front of the office and I finally started to pay attention to what people around me were saying.

My face became redder than Rosalie's BMW at the whispered fantasies people were having. About me, no less. And to make it worse, the boys whispering about me knew exactly, in very graphic detail, what they wanted me to do and what they wanted to do with me. I sent Edward a small burst of regret. He just sent me a tight smile, before setting on his normal mask of calm. I grabbed his hand to shield him. That was one of the plus sides to being me, I guess. While I hadn't learned how to expand my shield without physical contact just yet, I could still be the 'off switch' to his power if he held my hand.

Emmett opened the door for us all, and we filed in silently. Well almost silently. We had to make a little noise so we didn't give the poor lady a heart attack. She looked up briefly, looked back down at her computer, then did a double take. I could feel her nerves start to raise and felt bad for her instantly.

"Hello," I said softly. "We're the Cullen family. May we get our schedules and locker assignments, please?" Her nerves seemed to calm down when she noticed me. I guess it came with being an angel. People seemed to naturally feel safer around me compared to the intimidating Cullen family.

"Hello. I have your schedules right here. Please make sure you get the sheet signed by all your teachers and turn it in by the end of the day. If you have any questions at all, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." We all grabbed our papers and turned to leave. Before we actually left, I turned around to say one more thing. "Have a nice day."

A wave of gratefulness hit me as the shut behind me. My family was all beaming at me. It made me feel just a smidge more confident. "Great job, sweetie! Now, how about we check that schedule of yours and see who has what class with you?" Rosalie asked, hugging me.

I handed her my schedule, which I had already looked over. Once we had all looked over schedules, we grinned at each other at the outcome. We all had lockers next to each other, thankfully. I glanced at my schedule one more time, smiling at the initials next to each class telling me who was with me.

**1st period - AP English - R**

**2nd period - Algebra 2 - Ed**

**3rd period - Art - A**

**4th period - Gym - R, Ed, A, Em, J**

**Lunch - R, Ed, A, Em, J**

**5th period - Chemistry - J**

**6th period - History - Em**

**7th period - Choir - Ed, J, A**

**8th period - Study Hall - R, Ed, A, Em, J**

"Well, that doesn't look too hard, does it?" Rose asked me, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I shook my head as the warning bell rang. I hugged everyone while Rose and Em gave each other a quick kiss. Then Emmett picked me up, spinning me around before telling me if I needed him all I had to do was text him. I smiled in return, walking away with Rosalie. She was confident as she walked into the room in front of me. Neither her or anybody else in my family would let me screw up.

_Maybe I can do this,_ I though to myself as I walked in behind her._ I mean, how hard can this school thing really be?_

* * *

**A/N: Oh Bella. You'll figure out just how tough real school is soon enough! Hahaha. Any way, I have no idea if that school schedule sounds normal. Let me know what you guys think. I think I'll put some drama in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! :)**


End file.
